Jewels of Our Hearts
by Spice of Inu-Yasha
Summary: Kagome finds herself stuck in the present with a fully completed jewel to take care of. Team Urameshi discovers their new mission may impact the fate of world more than they bargained for. When the forces of a long forgotten evil begin to stir, destiny will draw them together. Pairings yet to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kagome finds herself stuck in the present with a fully completed jewel to take care of. Team Urameshi discovers their new mission may impact the fate of world more than they bargained for. When the forces of a long forgotten evil begin to stir, destiny will draw them together. Pairings yet to be decided.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Credit goes to the respective organizations who created them. This story however, is mine and written purely for the enjoyment of fans of both series.

**Jewels of Our Hearts**

**Chapter One**

Koenma stared at the giant screen before him in growing dread. On it a map glowed, red dots ominously collecting near the edges of a golden border. He crossed his arms, puzzling over the new development. _'It has to be that. There's no other reason for it._' A sudden knock to his office door briefly pulled his brown gaze away. "Come in."

A green ogre hastily burst inside. "K-Koenma sir! Another one slipped through!"

"How many does that make this week?"

The ogre glanced down at the disorganized mess of papers in his hands. "Three!"

Koenma turned back to the screen, his frown intensifying. "Get Team Urameshi in here now!" He didn't look back, even when his door closed loudly behind him. '_Damn ogres...no respect for my property._'

Before him the red dots glittered ominously.

/.../

Kagome held a black umbrella in one hand as she gazed sadly at the marked stone before her. Bending down she balanced on the tips of her toes before leaning in to place a single red rose on the grave. Instantly her hand was soaked by the pouring rain, but she paid it little head. Rubbing the appendage against the rough fabric of her jeans to dry it she stood once more and sighed. '_Eight years went by so quickly._'

"I bet he's so proud of you honey."

She turned to her mother, a soft smile lifting her features. "Not just me. You've been the best mom ever. It's not easy being the mom of a time traveler after all."

Her mother smiled weakly, but said nothing. Instead her gaze fixed on the pink sphere that hung complete around her daughter's neck. "Three and a half years."

She looked down at it as well, gentling lifting it with her fingers. The jewel glowed innocently at her, a warm pale-pink emitting from it even in the rain. "To be honest, I thought it would take longer."

"Sometimes I feel, it took too long." Her mother sighed deeply, then planted a cheerful grin. "Alright, I think that's long enough out here in the rain. Your father will understand if we cut his visit a bit short this year."

She waved her along. "Go ahead without me. I'll catch up. I just have a few more things to say."

With a silent nod her mother turned and left. After a few moments she found herself alone in the paved graveyard. The gentle patter of rain echoed off her umbrella, and for a while she remained silent as she stared at her father's name.

Eight years since the incident.

She still refused to label it an accident. Murder was no accident. Unbidden images flashed in her mind - patchy replays of horrors not completely forgotten. It was strange how future events could explain the past. It took her fateful trip down the well to make her realize just what had happened all those years ago.

A demon had killed her father.

She remembered telling what she saw to the police who found her. How they attributed that to PTSD. How the psychologist told her that her mind had created the images as a way to deal with her real trauma. How her mother had begged and begged for her to get past it - to remember who it _really_ was that killed her husband so brutally. How even she began to doubt her own sanity.

Eventually the police had written it off as a tragic accident - a suicide drop from a building. Even her mother believe it, thinking that was why she could never admit the truth. After a while, even she believed it.

Until she met a demon again, when it pulled her down the well.

"I'm sorry dad. I should have fought harder for you." Only the steady hum of raindrops answered. Her hands fisted at her sides. "I should have been stronger." The jewel continued to glow gently, resting on her chest. '_I will be stronger._'

Then she turned to face the demon quickly approaching her.

/.../

"What is it this time toddler!"

Koenma eyed the disrespectful detective with obvious distaste. "Yusuke, how many times have I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

He huffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah yeah. Just spill it already, I'm missing a date with Keiko." Kuwabura snickered at that. He could already imagine the ear-full the detective would get upon his return.

'_Ah young love. If only I had the time to worry over such things._' Koenma sighed, shaking his head as he motioned toward the giant screen behind him. On it a picture of a beautiful pink jewel suddenly flared to life. "This. This is your mission."

Kurama and Hiei both visibly tensed.

"You brought me here over a stupid pink _jewel_?"

"That's not just any jewel, Yusuke." Kurama's voice was even, but the detective paused any further objections when he saw his friend's face. The fox looked clearly unsettled, his eyes never leaving the screen from the moment the pink orb appeared. Even Hiei was captivated.

"Well, what is it then?" He shot a look to Kuwabura who shrugged, just as clueless as him in the matter.

Koenma cleared his throat. "This is what created the barrier between worlds. It's been missing for around five hundred years."

Yusuke burst out laughing. "Are you _serious_? That thing that looks like something from my grandma's jewelry box _created the barrier_?"

Kuwabara turned to Koenma. "Is it really that powerful?"

Koenma glared. "Yes. Your job is to find it, and whoever has it, and then bring them both to me."

"What makes you think we can find it now?"

Koenma scolwed at the fox. "I'm getting to th-"

"Yeah! And how are we even supposed to start looking for the stupid thing anyway?"

"Well, I'll explain if you-"

"Wait, how could you even let something that important go _missing_ for so long?" Kuwabura looked at the jewel on the screen curiously.

"Quiet!" Koenma waved off any further questions with a dismissive flick of his wrist. "Pay attention, because I'm only going to explain this once." He clicked the screen over to an image of a map. "See that golden line? That's the barrier." He clicked again, and the screen flipped over to an enlarged image that now displayed multiple red dots scattered all across the golden line. "See those red dots? Those are demons. Hundreds upon hundreds of lower class demons."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Koenma turned to gaze at the map, arms crossing as he studied the numbers lining the barrier. "We think they are drawn to the power of the jewel. Lower class demons have always been more easily...swayed by its magic. The jewel draws those with weak morals and strength because they are easier to corrupt and control."

Hiei smirked. "Better watch the idiot then." He pointedly eyed Kuwabara, who flushed in outrage. "Hey! My morals are of the highest standard! At least I have them, shrimp!"

"It wasn't your stupid code of ethics I was concerned about."

"AHEM!"

They both quieted, but the room grew noticeably tense as they stared down one another.

Koenma turned back to the screen. "Now where was I...oh yes, well, as a result they are more attuned to the natural rift the jewel creates wherever it resides. They then swarm to the general location they sense it from." He turned to them. "In other words, the jewel is _calling_ them to it. A number of them have already escaped into the human world. Find them, and you'll probably find the jewel."

/.../

She sheathed her blade as the demon disappeared into purified ash behind her. The rain carried away the dirt down the paved stairs. She was completely soaked now, her umbrella discarded. Standing straight she turned back to her father's grave. '_Would you be proud of me?_' Her gaze drifted to the sky above, blue-grey eyes squinting against the onslaught of water. "Is this what you wanted? Is this my punishment?"

No one answered her, and she felt inexplicably alone again. '_Time to go home._' Stashing her katana back into the folds of her clothing, she gathered up her umbrella before heading towards Sunset Shrine. '_I'll need my rest for the crazy day at my new school tomorrow._'

/.../

"What do you mean 'it just disappeared' you idiot!? A demon doesn't just up and vanish!"

Kuwbara glared heatedly at Yusuke. "I mean what I mean! It vanished! I can't feel its energy anymore!"

Yusuke turned desperate eyes to Hiei. "Tell me you at least got something with that freaky third eye of yours?"

Crimson eyes narrowed. "No, detective."

Yusuke threw his hands up in frustration. They had been searching for _five hours_ now, out in the rain no less, when finally Kuwabara had sensed one of the escaped demons. Then apparently it just magically disappeared without a trace before they could even start on the trail.

Kurama sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "I suggest we call it a night."

"Whatever, I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Yusuke kicked a stray stone in annoyance. His mood was completely shot with their lack of progress. Here he was, dying to get some action and all they had managed to do was go for a very long walk in the rain.

"Hn." Hiei disappeared the next second.

Kurama placed a placating hand on his friend. "We'll get better results tomorrow, when the rain clears up so Hiei and I can use our other senses to help track them down."

Kuwabara pouted at that. "I can sense demons perfectly fine. None of them are active is all."

Yusuke puzzled over that odd realization. How was it that there were random escaped demons in the human world and none of them had caused any obvious havoc yet?

"It is strange, isn't it?"

Yusuke looked at the red head whose thoughts were echoing his own. "Yeah, it really is."

This whole damn day was strange.

/.../

Kurama found it hard to concentrate in class the next morning. Not that he needed to anyway, the subject matter was dull and easy to understand. It just so happened, that there was something _much_ more interesting capturing his attention instead. Something, or rather some_one_ with pretty blue-grey eyes, long ebony hair, and a body that had the silver fox in him purring with delight. '_**That's a nice pair of legs.**_'

She was a new transfer, and her name was Kagome Higurashi.

Normally human females didn't really capture his interest. It was hard to rationalize getting himself involved with someone outside of his line of work. How could you form relationships based around lies and omitted truths? He had resigned himself to a life of solitude with only the ancient fox inside for company. Or so he thought. Something about this Higurashi girl intrigued him though, and it wasn't just because she kept casting suspicious looks in his direction when she thought he wasn't looking. Or maybe that was entirely the reason why.

He was used to adoration from the opposite gender. None had ever looked at him with such discomfort and confusion. It made him curious. The fact that she was easy on the eyes was just an added bonus. She was a puzzle, one he figured would be simple enough to solve and perhaps pass the time between living a normal life and his missions.

The class bell rang, signaling the end and his chance to strike up a conversation with her. He stood and put on his best dazzling smile. "Miss Higurashi?"

The girl stiffened, pausing mid-action with a book halfway inside her bag. She slowly turned her head to face him with her own small smile. "Um, yes?"

"Do you need any help finding your next class? As Class President I feel it's my duty to offer you an escort." He extended his hand in a rather Western way of greeting. "Shuichi Minamio. I'd be my pleasure to help you in any what that I can."

Hesitantly she reached for it. "Kagome Higurashi, as you already know. Thank you for-" Her words died when her hand wrapped around his. A sudden flare of energy erupted up his arm, and with a quick jerk she pulled away. "Uh...on second thought, I'll manage on my own. One of the office assistants gave me a tour. I'd rather not trouble you."

"Is everything alright? Did I hurt you?" His hand hung limply in the air where she left it.

She turned back to her desk and hastily continued packing her books away. "Nope. Just low tolerance to pressure. Some sort of autoimmune condition. It's nothing, don't worry." She zipped up her pack, slung it over her shoulder then forced herself to meet his gaze one more time. "Thanks for the offer though. It was a pleasure meeting you." She bowed slightly, then hurried from the classroom.

Kurama made no attempt to stop her. Instead he watched her go with growing curiosity. His green gaze studied the hand that she had briefly held. The touch had been so quick...the surge of energy he felt disappeared so fast he had no time to truly analyze it. All he knew, is that it was a power he had not experienced in quite a long time. '_The puzzle deepens._'

'_**And grows more interesting.**_' Yoko agreed.

...

Ok yes, I started another story. This one had been burning in my head for quite some time though, so I thought why not throw it out and see if there's any interest? As always I look forward to any and all feedback (positive or negative). If there's enough interest, then I will continue this story I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'll try to get better with up-dating. For anyone reading Fairytales Happen Everywhere, I am working on the next chapter and anticipate having it completed soon.

Cheers!

Spice of Inu-Yasha


	2. Chapter 2

**Jewels of Our Hearts**

**Chapter Two**

The day was turning out to be far more eventful than she had first anticipated. Not the good type of eventful either. It was awkward enough having to transfer in the middle of her final year of high school (damn absences!), but somehow the attention of one Shuichi Minamio had not gone unnoticed by the general female populace. Oddly, that had turned her into public enemy number one in their eyes. In her opinion she thought the jealousy was a little premature - the guy had literally only been doing what was expected of his status. It also wasn't like she had any particular interest in pursuing him either; though her reasons were a bit jaded in all fairness. It wasn't often she ran into a...whatever he was at school. '_Demon-human hybrid? Like a hanyou...but not? I just don't get it_'.

She also didn't understand how her newly assigned desk had vanished from her next class. '_This is going to be a long half year..._'

"Miss Higurashi, where is your seat?"

She flushed when the class giggled loudly at the teacher's question.

The teacher sighed, set his whiteboard marker down, then proceeded to the back of the class. "I thought we were past this type of immature behaviour." He opened a back closet, and Kagome could see an empty desk had been shoved inside. He began pulling it out before hastily setting it down in front of her. "Here." Then he eyed his students dangerously. "This better be the last time that happens."

Without another word he brushed past her and took his place at the front of the class. She dipped her head in silent thanks before quickly sitting, cheeks burning. The students all eyed her with triumphant glee. _'Yup, a very long half year..._'

The torture didn't end there either. All throughout class random spit-balls were hurled in her direction, as well as crumpled up paper. Notes were chucked at her, all saying the same general things: _'you're an ugly cow!_' and ' _stay away from Minamio-san!_'. The teacher, previously so perceptive of the harassment towards her, oddly was rather ignorant of it now. Perhaps all he truly cared about was if he could continue his class or not. Since the paper was disturbing no one else but her, he seemed to hardly mind the abrasive actions.

Her mind drifted back to the source of her torment. '_Shuichi huh?_' She glanced at one of her death threats and raised an eyebrow. '_What makes him so special?_' Admittedly, the boy was handsome enough. Long crimson locks, intense forest-green eyes, and soft yet masculine features were indeed quite a killer combination. Add a body to match and she could understand how a girl might pause to take a second look. The obsession though, was one she couldn't comprehend. They idolized the guy like some sort of God, and it wasn't entirely just the females either - even the men seemed to place him on some higher ground. '_I wonder if it has something to do with the odd energy he has?_'.

So odd his energy was in fact, that when she touched him for the first time she couldn't control the surprised jolt of power that escaped her. His energy had confused her senses, and since they were still sorely lacking in training, the response was an instinctual warning. He seemed to feel it too, though he acted as if nothing happened. Normal people wouldn't have even noticed the flare. That boy was far from normal, and she would have to tread carefully around him.

_'Be cautious Kagome'_. She had been reminding herself to do that a lot lately. Tokyo was becoming an oddly dangerous place for her. She didn't even understand how it was possible, but more importantly she wondered why? Why was it all changing? Demons were starting to make more frequent appearances in her life; just this week she had killed three. Granted they were all rather weak lower class demons, but the fact that were even here unnerved her. After all, she finally understood why there had never been any demons in her time.

She felt the weight of the jewel, hidden from view under her blouse.

The presence from the jewel was hard to mask, but she did her best. It seemed only strong enough to call to weaker creatures. The good and evil in the jewel were constantly in flux, throwing her off balance. She never truly appreciated the burden Kikyo undertook until it was thrust upon her.

Sudden, unbidden images flashed in her mind. Quickly she forced them away. '_You live in the present._'

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. With a tired sigh she brushed off the crumpled papers from her desk and set her bag down before packing her books.

Finally it was lunch time.

/.../

Kurama noticed as soon as she entered the cafeteria. The girl just had a..._presence_ he couldn't ignore. He still wasn't quite sure what it was either. The world just seemed to become more lively wherever she walked; as if the very air was charged with electricity. It was an interesting observation and he was positive it had something to do with that brief spurt of power he felt from her earlier.

If he was honest with himself he knew he should be focusing more on his current mission than the passing mystery that was Kagome Higurashi. It wasn't like his current task set out by the little Spirit Ruler was a bland one either; he was very interested in who had the fabled Shikon no Tama. In fact the jewel had been quite the plague on his mind in the wee hours of night, and was even the first thing he puzzled upon rising.

He personally had no memories of the item, but Yoko was quick to flux his influence and fill in the gap almost greedily. The fox had sought the object in the past, but had never found it. As Koenma had indicated, the powerful item was lost to the world around five hundred years ago. Yoko hadn't believed the rumors and searched for nearly one hundred years before he was forced to give up. Almost dying had that affect. He still wondered how something so powerful could vanish from existence, or how it was possible that no one knew what happened? Even the Spirit World.

It was almost laughable that finally, after all this time and in the human world no less, the rumors of the jewel would start anew and they would be at the head of it. '_**The Gods have an odd sense of humor. When I can no longer enjoy the jewel, is when I'll be the closest to obtaining it.**_**' **

Kurama didn't feel too sympathetic. If Yoko's memories of the jewel's power were accurate, he thought the world a better place if it remained free from demon hands. Or any hands for that matter. It was probably the most dangerous relic he had ever heard of, and he was almost hoping Koenma's assumptions about its reappearance was wrong. '_**You live too cautiously boy**_.' Yoko chided, but he ignored the quip and refocused his attention on the girl. '_What do you think she is?_'

Yoko remained silent as he tried to puzzle out his answer. '_**It's been so long, but I know I've felt a power like that once before. In a time when there was no demon world or human world, but instead simply a world where we co-existed under one sky.**_'

Kurama found himself trying to imagine such a time, and it gave him chills. The slaughters that must of occurred, the chaos and confusion. He was positive that without the barrier, there was a very real possibility that humanity would never have made it. No wonder someone made a wish to separate them all. His exposure and very personal insight into demon minds gave him a great sense of the murderous violence they all craved.

'_**It wasn't like that though, at least not always. There was an established order to things. Demon kings kept their villagers safe, and in some cases even love between human and demon was found.**_'

'_I suppose you're right. You were there after all._'

They watched as Kagome took a seat at an empty table. He wondered idly how she was doing, adjusting to life around school as the new girl. It seemed she had yet to make any friends, but that wasn't surprising since it was her first day. Still, he felt she was a very social girl who probably made friends easily.

Then he watched as a student dumped a glass of water onto her head.

/.../

The water was cold. _Very_ cold. It snaked down her spine in a liquid torrent of torture only to pool on the rear of her skirt. Her bangs hung like withered fingers before her eyes and a terrible chill caused her to shiver. Angrily she stood to face her offender who was currently laughing so hard they were clutching their stomach.

The perpetrator, a female with short black hair, finally stopped to sneer at her. "What? I tripped."

Blue eyes narrowed into ice, but Kagome refused to satisfy them with a curt remark. Instead she silently grabbed her glass of orange juice before proceeding to splash the liquid onto the girl's face and blouse.

"So did I."

The girl stared at her in open-mouthed shock. She simply shrugged and walked away. The entire lunch room burst into uncontrollable laughter. With a slight smirk, she opened the door and walked outside.

Bright sunshine welcomed her, and she inhaled the pleasant smells of nature. The air was cool, but that was because of her soaked backside. It was nice to finally be alone. Except she wasn't. Or at least she was pretty sure she wasn't...

She eyed the tree at the far end of the school yard, up against the gate by the entrance. The branches were thick, casting mysterious shadows that kept her from viewing anything beyond. It was odd, but she was positive there was something there...'_Or rather someone?_'. She walked towards it curiously, albeit cautiously. Whoever was there was obviously trying very hard to hide.

"Higurashi-san?"

Her steps froze as her shoulders tensed. Plastering on the biggest smile she turned to greet the last person she wanted to be left alone with. "Minamio-san? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

He quirked an eye at her odd response, but seemed to brush it off. "I was concerned. You're outside with wet clothes and there is a bit of a breeze today." He then frowned. "And where are you going? Are you leaving school?"

She blinked, before turning her head to the open gate behind her. '_I suppose it does look like I'm sneaking off._' Her eyes then moved to the looming tree just off to the side. '_I guess you're off the hook this time._' She looked back at Shuichi with a disarming smile. "Yeah just thought I'd head home for a change of clothes. I don't live very far from here and I have a spare uniform I could slip into. Better than staying in these wet things all day."

"You know, the office does carry extra uniforms for just such an occasion."

"Oh, well that makes things easier. Thanks I'll head there instead." She bowed lightly to him before hastily departing. She just didn't trust his interest in her. Maybe the girls in this school were right; maybe he did have some unusual regard for her? It was strange that he followed her outside. She didn't buy his act over being concerned for her health. '_If that's not the real reason though, then what is?_'.

/.../

Hiei leaped from his hiding spot in the tree to stand by Kurama's side. The fox didn't flinch in the slightest, instead his green eyes stayed trained on the odd girl practically running away from him. "Losing your touch?"

"The things of most value are gained through tough battles."

"Hn."

"Did...did she _sense_ you Hiei?"

The fox did turn to him then, and he scowled back. "Of course not. I was hiding my energy. There's no way that mere _woman_ could sense me." He tried not to think about how intently she had been eyeing his tree earlier. Surely she was just admiring the pretty leaves or something else as equally trivial. '_Mortals..._'

"I'm not so sure..."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Paranoid now?"

Kurama shook his head. "There's something about her. Can't you sense it? That odd energy...I can't place where but I know I've sensed it before."

He looked back in the direction the girl ran. He had noticed something strange about her too, but like the fox was not able to place _what_ was strange about her. He hated that. "Who cares, we have bigger things to worry about. Get focused Fox."

"I know I know. School will be done in another few hours. Be patient."

He eyed Kurama intently, studying his features with narrowed crimson orbs. Kurama was deep in thought, most likely with Yoko, and a familiar expression was beginning to creep upon his face. "No. We don't have time for that."

"For what?"

"Another of your obsessive puzzles. Leave the girl alone. If Spirit World hasn't gotten their claws in her life already, it's probably best left that way. She's of no concern to any of us."

"What if she is?"

He crossed his arms. "What makes you think she is, what do you know?"

Kurama was silent for a moment. "Instinct."

"Hn." He stretched his arms above his head. "I've warned you Fox, if you don't heed it then whatever trouble comes from it will be on your shoulders. I hope you don't regret it."

Kurama eyed where the girl ran off to. "I don't think that's possible."

"What isn't?"

"Regretting it."

He dropped his arms back to his sides in aggravation. "Whatever, just don't drag me into your schemes." Then he disappeared.

/.../

Yusuke was annoyed.

Not only did Keiko drag him to stupid school today, but there also happened to be a surprise pop quiz in math that he probably flunked. He also forgot his lunch at home, so he had to beat up some idiot for theirs. Then Kuwabara decided to pick a fight with him _in the middle of the hallway_ and got them both afterschool detentions. Which means he then had to skip it and hear about it from the Principal tomorrow. If he even went. Which he most definitely would _not_.

Top all that off with their hopeless leads into finding that damn jewel and he was right cranky. He looked at Kuwabara impatiently. "Anything yet?" They had been searching for hours already!

The big oaf shook his head, a frustrated frown marring his brow. "Nothing. Not one thing."

He sighed loudly. "Dammit! Didn't that toddler say _three_ demons escaped? How can there be _nothing_? Search harder!"

"I wouldn't suggest that detective. His head might explode from the effort."

Kuwabara stiffened and glared at the hybrid. "Whaddyeah say shorty?"

"Now now you guys. Let's keep focused on the task at hand." Kurama tried to wave away their hostility.

"Hn. A bit hypocritical Fox?"

Kuwabara eyed him curiously. "What's he mean by that?"

Kurama glared at Hiei, who was smirking in enjoyment. "Nothing."

"Who cares! If I don't find a damn demon I can kill soon I'm going back to that toddler and shooting his ass instead!"

"It is rather strange. Normally we'd hear about something in the news - some sort of tragic strain of murders or missing people." Kurama puzzled it over. They were missing something vital.

Yusuke growled. "It's like they just disappeared!"

Kurama blinked. "Maybe they did?"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke pondered it over. "What could make them vanish?"

"Hey! That's what I said yesterday and no one believed me!"

Kurama ignored Kuwabara and thought on it further. "What if they didn't just 'vanish' but were actually killed?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "No way, it would have felt different. When demons die their energy still lingers for a few minutes or hours depending on how strong they are - like some type of miasma. They don't just vanish completely."

"Unless...they're purified." Kurama looked at Hiei then, who raised an eyebrow at him.

Yusuke frowned. "How can a demon be purified? I've never heard of that."

"You mean like when I obliterate them with my Spirit Sword?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, nothing like that. This is something different, something once thought extinct in this era." He searched for words to explain it. "When you use your spirit energy...you defeat demons by the strength in your soul. Your _human_ energy in other words. Just like demons have demon energy and use that to hurt you. When demons are defeated with your human energy, their demonic energy doesn't change, and neither do humans when defeated by a demon. The energy stays good or bad or both."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "What does purifying a demon mean then?" He glanced at Yusuke who shrugged, just as confused as him.

"It means the demon's soul was converted . All the corruption, the darkness, the _evil_ purged by heaven itself."

Kuwabara looked amazed. "So if they are purified, their energy is purified too?"

Kurama nodded. "Precisely."

Yusuke crossed his arms. "Are you saying that we're dealing with some sorta God then?"

"Not a God Yusuke, but a miko."

"What? A shrine maiden?"

Kurama laughed. "I suppose that's what they are now, but once, long ago they were something more. Women gifted with holy powers capable of banishing entire fleets of demons with nothing more than their hands."

"It explains why I couldn't feel the demon so suddenly. The miko musta purified it! She probably did that to all of them."

Yusuke didn't like where this conversation was going. Demons were one thing, but this was something else entirely. This type of power could harm him in ways he didn't think were possible. Besides, he could take his anger out on demons, not shrine maidens, which made this idea infinitely less appealing. "So now we gotta find some freaky miko that's actually the legit thing? Do you know how many damn shrines there are in Tokyo?!"

Kurama smirked at Hiei. "Yes, but I have a feeling we don't need to waste our time searching them."

Hiei scowled, suddenly picking up on where the Fox's thoughts were going. "You can't be serious. _Her_?"

Yusuke looked impatiently between them. "C'mon, tell me! Who is 'her'?"

"His latest puzzle."

"Passing curiosity. Now," He turned to face Yusuke, expression serious "I had a rather interesting day with a new transfer student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and I have a strange suspicion that she's our miko."

/.../

Kagome suddenly sneezed, head lifting from her pillow briefly. She sniffled miserably before laying back down. What an awful first day. The remainder of her classes were filled with more threats and random pins being left on her chair. '_I thought I was out of elementary...honestly how is it possible these kids are so immature?_'

Beside her Buyo purred in contentment. She eyed the cat in jealousy. '_It must be nice, not having a care in the world._' She looked out her window then, barely able to make out the God Tree in the distance. A sudden pang of sadness hit her heart, and she squelched it down angrily. '_You live in the present_.'

She rolled onto her side, back facing the window. '_Forever in the present._'

Tomorrow would be a better day. Right?

...

Whoa! What an amazing response so far! I'm glad to see so many people interested in this story and urging me on to continue. This quick up-date was for you guys! I hope this chapter impressed as much as the last one did! On that note I love hearing from you so don't be shy to let me know what you think - good or bad! I reply to all my reviews so be sure to log in so I can PM you I tend to reply when I'm going to post another chapter soon, so please don't think I missed sending you a message if you don't hear back from me right away.

For those of you who did not long in, my reply to you will be here:

**alice**: I google translated your review because I unfortunately don't know French very well. I'm a little confused by what you were trying to say with that phrase but I appreciate that you took the time to say anything to me, so thank-you for your comment! I hope you continue to enjoy the story

**natalia**: I'm very happy that you are excited for my future up-dates! I hope this lived up to your expectation and the wait wasn't too long ;) Please keep enjoying my work!

**Guest**: You know who you are. That was a very odd review, but thank you for sending it anyway. It was an enjoyable read if anything else. I hope you continue to read my work!

**erica**: I hope I didn't disappoint you too much with this chapter. You're idea was good too, but don't worry there's going to be more fun to come. Just because Kurama thinks he has his miko, doesn't mean she's willing to play his game. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story!

**Kagome pairing**: Thanks for your review and your input! The pairings are still undecided, but a few other people mentioned Hiei as an idea so maybe I'll go that way, who knows ;) You'll have to read to find out which one I decide! Mwuahahaha!

Well that's all. Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing, or even following this story. I hope to be back soon with another up-date.

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jewels of Our Hearts**

**Chapter Three**

Tomorrow wasn't better.

Shuichi stared at her non-stop for the whole first class. Which earned her numerous death glares, though it never went further than that. Most likely because none of them wanted Shuichi angry with them. She honestly wished he could find someone else to eye-stalk. His attention was causing nothing but grief and frankly she was a little cranky after her terrible sleep last night. Not to mention her creep radar was cranking high; who the heck had the balls to openly _stare_ at someone like that?

Kagome turned to glare at him. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't back down. She faced the front again with a low growl. '_Arrogant demon! Or...part demon...whatever!_' His constant attention was making her feel very insecure. She had to physically restrain herself from self-consciously touching the jewel tucked under her school blouse. '_Surely he doesn't know I have it...?_'

The bell rang, and she felt him start to approach her. She had been prepared for the possibility though, and had her books packed in advance. Without turning to even acknowledge him she slung her bag onto her shoulder and practically ran from the classroom. Shuichi had changed from someone to be wary of to full-out stalker. She didn't know why he was so interested, and was not about to give him the chance to enlighten her. What kind of creep stared at someone for an hour and a half straight?

Her next class wasn't any easier to get through.

Once again the students felt the need to harass her. She was really getting tired of spit balls sticking to her face. Also getting those buggers out of her hair had been a real pain last night. If they thought they could break her they were wrong though. This was nothing compared to the hardships she had already endured.

Finally lunch time arrived.

She decided it would be safer to enjoy her meal outside, away from everyone else. She didn't want anyone to feel tempted to 'accidently' spill something on her again. The only problem with the plan is that a group of girls had followed her regardless. She could feel them and their malicious intentions a mile away.

With a loud sigh she abruptly stopped walking and set her food down on the cement below. "Alright, let's just get this over with."

Five girls rounded the corner she just came from with slightly surprised looks. Apparently they hadn't expected her to notice them, and perhaps if she wasn't who she was she wouldn't have. At least not so soon. The girls exchanged glances before the self-proclaimed leader stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at her. "We've about had it with you and your siren calls to our Shuichi!"

She raised an eyebrow at them. "Your Shuichi? Does he know that you've claimed him like a piece of flight baggage? Do you have a collar with his name on it somewhere?"

The lead girl growled angrily. "Shut-up! Someone like _you_ could never understand the treasure of Shuichi that must be protected at all costs! His sweet innocent nature has to be cherished and admired - not tainted by some would-be new slut who thinks she can just show up and do whatever."

"Trust me when I say I have zero interest in Shuichi. In fact I'm trying to avoid him altogether so don't worry about it alright? Let's just say we got off on the wrong foot and try this all again?" She smiled at them and waved. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just transferred here and it would be great if we could all get along!"

The group of girls seemed baffled. They whispered amongst themselves in silent outrage. "She said she has _zero_ interest in our perfect Shuichi!" Another girl shook her head in complete denial. "No way! It's not possible! She's trying to trick us!" A small blonde nibbled on her lower lip anxiously. "Who could say such things about our precious Shuichi? She should be punished just for that!" A tall brunette nodded sagely at the suggestion. "Yes, that cannot be allowed. No one can speak of him in such a way."

Kagome was completely mortified. Were they actually possessed? '_It's like they didn't hear me at all!_'

Finally the leader spoke. "Your transgressions are too great Higurashi. Face your punishment gracefully and then all shall be forgiven." She eyed her groupies with fiendish delight. "Show her what happens to those who get to close to heaven!"

Then they all began advancing on her.

'_Is this some sort of alternate universe?_' Was she actually about to get into a fight with five of Shuichi's fangirls? A scowl cracked her face and her eyes hardened. '_If they want to fight, then so be it._'

One girl charged her, and she quickly dodged to the side before grabbing the attacking girl's arm and throwing her forward. The girl cried out in surprise, completely off balance, before she fell face first into the concrete floor. Another girl screamed in outrage and swung at her with a closed fist. She blocked the strike with her arm before grabbing the front of the girl's blouse and pulling the girl forward into her knee. The girl grunted as she hit the ground, winded.

The remaining three eyed her warily. Clearly they hadn't expected a real challenge, or for her to even fight back. Two even looked uncertain. The leader was in the middle, and she looked at her two remaining 'soldiers' in slight aggravation. It was the little blonde and the brunette. "Don't just stand there! You two, grab her arms or something! Keep her still!"

With obvious hesitation the two girls looked at one another before nodding. Then they charged her at the same time, arms outstretched. She ducked, swinging her left leg to trip one before grabbing the skirt of the other and tugging it down _hard_. The blonde cried out as her chin smashed into pavement, while the brunette wailed in embarrassment as she wind-milled her arms to keep from falling over when her legs got tangled in the skirt at her feet. Despite the effort, the brunette also fell to the ground and grumbled miserably at her scraped hands.

Kagome then stood and faced the leader, who flinched away from her when she took one step forward.

"S-Stay away from me demon!"

'_Oh the irony..._' She sighed and placed her hands on her hips before shaking her head. "You shouldn't just randomly attack people like that. It's not very nice and you might not know what you're getting into." She eyed the girl a bit sadly. "I just...wanted to make new friends here and have a normal school life. Why couldn't you let me have that?"

The leader looked at her angrily, then tears suddenly sprang in the corners of her eyes. "What does he see in _you_ anyway? Why you and not any of his loyal fans? Why are you so special!?" She began opening crying into her hands. "I just don't understand! I've tried everything..._everything_ to get his attention and he only stares through me. I love him so much...and he doesn't even see me."

Kagome felt her heart ache. She understood that type of pain all too well. "Like you're a ghost, right? Like your feelings are just the whispers on the wind that blow right past him. He'll talk to you, smile at you, but never truly see _you_."

The girls all looked at her, each sniffling in misery.

"It's not fair to hate him for it though."

The leader snarled. "I could _never _hate him!"

She smiled in sympathy. "Really? Then why are you punishing him?" She turned to the address the four on the ground. "Why are you all trying to make him unhappy?"

They blinked in confusion. The leader shook her head in denial. "You don't know what you're saying! We haven't done anything of the sort!"

"You claim him like an object. You keep him distant from anyone he might even have the slightest interest in. Your mentality is 'if I can't have him, then no one will'. How is that fair? How is that not cruel? Do you really love him?"

They were all silent.

"It's not fair to make him suffer as punishment for your rejection. If you truly did love him, you'd be happy that he finally did see someone...even if it wasn't you. Love is sacrifice, even at the expense of your own heart. True love is anyway, but I don't think any of you truly love him." She laughed bitterly. "No, all you five love is _yourself_. You can't get past your pride. Get over it and live your life already. Stop pining after someone who has no time for you. Aren't you worth more than that?"

They all looked at each other, before one of them rose from the ground and dusted her skirt off. "Whatever. I'm so over this already." She eyed Kagome briefly, before turning in a huff and walking away. The remaining three followed suit, until it was just the lead girl left standing there in misery. Tears trailed silently down her cheeks. She blinked, before sniffling loudly. "I wanted it to be me so _badly_."

Kagome walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If it hurts, then you know it was real. Find someone who'll return those strong feelings. Don't waste your time on someone who can't see how special you are."

The girl stared into her eyes before a loud sob erupted. She suddenly thrust herself at her chest and started crying uncontrollably. Kagome gently held her, softly stroking her back while making soothing sounds of comfort. She knew all too well what it felt like to be rejected. In her mind, golden eyes were crinkled in a bright smile. A smile that would never be for her. A smile she would never see again. '_You live in the present._'

/.../

Kurama watched the scene unfold from a safe distance. He was trying very hard to mask his energy to avoid detection. He hoped his fanclub would prove distracting enough to keep him unnoticed. Admittedly his fist instinct had been to stop the confrontation. He forgot sometimes how truly crazy his groupies were. After the first attack though, he decided it would be more beneficial to observe. She seemed capable of handling herself and he was curious to see what she would do next.

He didn't quite expect the dramatic scene that followed all the action. With his enhanced hearing he could catch every world they spoke without difficulty. It was strange hearing them talk about him like that. He knew a lot of the females had crushes, but he never realized the depth of their emotion. Really, he should have, but they were so easy to ignore that he didn't notice the damage he was causing with his cool indifference. Guilt ate at him. He never meant to hurt them in such a way, but he simply had no time or interest to cater to them all efficiently.

What stung the most though, was Kagome's apparent disinterest. '_So this is how it feels, to want someone and not be wanted back. It serves me right I suppose. Karma for the pain I've caused so many without knowing._'

'_**Do not despair. We've only just begun the hunt. She does not know us yet, so she can't truly reject us.**_'

'_Do we...want her to know us though? Are we really that interested?_'

A pause. '_**I am.**_'

He inwardly scoffed at that. Yoko wanted anything with a nice pair of legs. He however, wanted something that meant more. Whether or not that would come from Kagome, he wasn't too sure. There was mystery to her, and that caught his attention but it also made him wary. What secrets did she hold? Was she dangerous? He hardly knew her, and it was hard to be infatuated with someone you hardly knew. Intrigued yes, but for now that was as far as it went. The pain of her apparent disinterest came more from pride than from any true feelings he harbored. '_**Live in denial all you want. I know there's more to it than that.**_' He pointedly ignored the fox. Arguing with him would only give him a headache.

Hiei suddenly appeared beside him.

Kurama nodded in the direction of Kagome. "Seems she knows how to fight, or at the very least has seen some combat."

"Hn. She's sloppy."

He turned to the hybrid. "Well, do you think I'm right now? What kind of high school girl knows how to fight like that?"

Hiei crossed his arms. "She could be taking a class. It proves nothing."

He laughed. "If that makes you feel better."

"We need to observe her more. It wouldn't bode well to introduce an innocent into the world of demons so callously."

"Since when do you care?"

Ruby eyes studied him. "When did you not?"

Kurama didn't answer him. He knew when to prod Hiei and he quickly saw this conversation going nowhere. Hiei would not explain himself simply because he was curious. And he _was_ curious. Normally the little fire demon was impatient and rather uncaring when it came to mortals. The concern over this human girl was strange. There was something more, but he couldn't see it yet.

"She's looking at us."

He blinked. Hiei was right, Kagome was staring straight at them. She looked angry too. This wasn't good.

/.../

He hated her.

There were a lot of things Hiei wasn't sure about when it came to that strange woman, but of this he was sure. He hated her _a lot_. He hated the way she made him curious - because the only things that made him curious were the things he didn't understand. He hated things he didn't understand, because the only things he didn't understand were the things he couldn't read. The only things he couldn't read were...well...nothing. He had psychic powers - _everyone_ was his book to read.

Not her.

And he _hated_ that.

He watched her walk outside and barely noticed when Kurama stood beneath his tree a moment later. Instead he was far more happy the red-head wasn't doing anything to stop the fight about to occur. While the Fox was too focused on the realization of his influence to do anything productive, he took the time to study her.

Initially he wrote her off as another piece of flesh the Fox was lusting after, but after she approached his tree the other day he knew she was something...different. More even. The air itself seemed to pulsate with some strange electrical fire around her, warning him instinctively to be wary. Of what though? Could she really be a miko? A powerful miko with a mystical jewel that managed to evade the most hungry of eyes for over five hundred years? _That_ girl?

The fight finally began. The girl's movements were slow, graceless, and obviously done with little tactical thought. She was like a clumsy toddler, bumbling around her attackers with worry over their welfare. A real fighter would dispose of them quickly and with precise movements. She merely temporarily incapacitated them - and did a poor job at that. Give them five minutes and they would be ready for round two. All that wasted energy with no real victory to show.

_That_ girl? '_Preposterous._'

The painful observation didn't end there. Once the girl had managed to temporarily stall the violence, she began to lecture her assailants in the wrongful ways of possessive love. What kind of idiot gave their defeated attackers a lesson on life before proceeding to comfort them? '_Mortals...I'll never understand them._'

It's still how he felt, as she stood there yelling at Kurama.

"-erk! Honestly what is wrong with you? Can't you just nicely turn them away or something?"

Yes, she was yelling at Kurama over the hurt feelings of her would-be assailants. Not the fact that it was Kurama's foolish blindness that had landed her in the situation in the first place. She apparently also forgot that she had been pointedly avoiding the Fox for some time now. Kurama looked a bit cowed, but he could tell by the mischievous gleam in the Fox's eye that he was secretly enjoying the sudden attention. '_Pathetic._'

"Then you just stand there and watch! How could you just _watch_ a random group of girls try to attack me!"

Kurama tried to placate her. "I'm truly sorry! I didn't realize the hardships you were facing because of me. I was about to assist you, until I realized that you had it under control!"

"I don't care _what _your reasons are! You should have done something!" Then her angry eyes suddenly locked on him as she pointed an accusing finger at his face. "Don't think _you're_ safe either!"

He stared at her in bewilderment.

She glared. "Yes I'm talking to you! Mr. Likes-To-Hide-Creepily-In-Trees! Don't think I didn't notice you just idly observing them following me." She suddenly veered back to Kurama. "Speaking of _following_, what the hell Shuichi? Why have you been practically stalking me these past two days?"

"S-Stalking!?"

"Yes! Stalking! Who just _stares_ at someone in class like that? Are you some sorta creep? Both of you really! Ugh!" She threw her hands up in complete frustration.

He looked to Kurama angrily, but the Fox seemed speechless for a change. '_Likes to hide creepily in trees? The nerve! I don't hide from anyone!_'

The bell suddenly rang, and for the first time ever he truly appreciated the stupid human saying of 'Saved by the bell.' From the look on Kurama's face, apparently the Fox was on the same wavelength.

The girl gave them each one last chilling glare. "Stay away from me? Got it?" Then with a huff she turned, hair flicking to the side like a whip, and headed back to school.

After a while Kurama turned to him. "A bit feisty hm?"

"Or hormonal."

They both watched her retreating back warily. '_Human females. Bah!_'

...

And so ends another chapter! Not too much excitement this time around but it is building trust me Hey we got to see Hiei's point of view finally right? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed hearing from you! I respond to everyone who reviews so be sure to log in so I can PM you! For those who didn't, here is your reply:

**Diane:** Thank you for pointing that out to me! I didn't even realize I was missing the 'n' when I type it! Ugh darn these fingers...they don't type good late at night . I will endeavor to be sure it is spelled correctly in the future. Glad you are enjoying it so far despite that blunder!

**alice:** Always happy to hear from you again! Thanks for your continued support. I hope this chapter met your expectations as well and I look forward to any further comments you have - no matter what language :P

**erica:** Hey again! Happy to hear from you as always Happy belated B-Day to you! I'm glad I had managed up-date this story in time for such a special day in your life! I still have a lot planned for this story - and I have a feeling you won't be disappointed so continue to stick with me alright? Always looking forward to hearing from you alright? I hope I keep rocking it!

That's all there is from reviewers who did not sign in. Until next time then! Thanks to everyone who continues to faithfully follow this story as well! You all rock


	4. Chapter 4

**Jewels of Our Hearts**

**Chapter Four**

School continued rather uneventfully after that. Shuichi had done as she asked and kept his distance. At least something was going right. The female populace still glared daggers at her though. '_Can't win it all_.'

She pondered about Shuichi and his odd friend. She still was rather uncertain on what exactly Shuichi was, but she knew his mysterious friend was a full blooded demon. A strong one at that. It made her nervous that they were so close. It also confused her. How could either of them be here? '_Did my wish not work? I don't get it._' She felt the jewel's heavy weight against her chest and sighed. The teacher continued to drone on about the current book they were studying.

Her eyes drifted to the window. For a moment the scenery changed, woods filling the empty field as a red blur danced through the trees. She shook her head. '_You live in the present_.'

"Is everything alright, Higurashi?"

The class laughed, and her cheeks tinged in an embarrassed blush. "Yes?"

"Then care to answer my question?" The teacher quirked an eyebrow. She fumbled and the laughter grew. With a roll of his eyes the teacher looked to the student beside her. "Fukushima, care to enlighten us since Higurashi is clearly lost in a more interesting world?"

The girl smirked at her and opened her mouth to speak. The bell suddenly rang, and she closed it. The teacher eyed the clock in the classroom skeptically before shrugging. "Alright read chapters five through eight for tomorrow. There may or may not be a pop quiz. Class dismissed."

She gathered her books, thankful at being saved from further humiliation. '_And so ends another wonderful day at my lovely new school._' She reached for her bag, and paused when the blue strap changed to an all too familiar yellow. Her face paled. She forced herself to grab it. It changed back to blue. Her mouth quivered. The jewel pulsed. '_You live in the present._' She swung the bag across her shoulder and left the classroom.

/.../

Kurama dreaded the ending of this day. He knew Yusuke would not be impressed with his findings, or lack thereof. The Toushin wasn't known for his patience. Still, he felt it could not be helped. Pursuing Kagome at this time would prove too suspicious. He would have to try again tomorrow, when her temper had cooled. '_I still can't believe she called me a stalker..._'

The final bell rang, and he gathered his belongings with a tired sigh.

Hiei was waiting for him at the gate. He raised a curious eyebrow; normally the hybrid would have wandered away by now. His gaze turned suspicious. "Were you hoping to catch another glimpse of Kagome?"

Red eyes glared.

'_Right on the money_.' He smiled tiredly. "It wouldn't be wise to prod her now."

"Hn."

"Come on. Let's go meet up with Yusuke. I'm sure he'll be thrilled with our findings."

Hiei smirked. "Yes, the detective will be pleased to know you gathered absolutely nothing on the girl."

He scowled. "I wouldn't say nothing. We know for sure she sensed you now, that's _something_ at least. Normal girls can't sense you."

"Hn."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes there was just no reasoning with Hiei. '_**His pride is wounded. That's all.**_' Kurama wondered at that and decided Yoko was right. Hiei was used to being unseen and likely didn't enjoy the fact that someone could pierce even his veil. Least of all some slip of a girl. Amusement danced in his green eyes as he thought on that more. '_The mighty Hiei bested by a teenage woman._'

In his head Yoko chuckled, and in the corner of his eye he saw Hiei's mouth turn down in a scowl. The hybrid apparently had been listening in. That would teach him to read his private thoughts.

/.../

Kagome was walking home when it happened.

A chill.

It danced between her shoulders in ominous warning. The wind picked up, brushing her school skirt against her knees. The sun had mostly set, the day almost at an end. Pace slowing, her eyes warily scanned for what caused the sudden shift in energy. Danger. It lurked like a shadow stalking every step she took. Something was following her - something malicious. '_Where is is?_' The ally seemed deserted, but she knew better. Whoever was out there was close. Very close. '_How did I miss sensing them until now?_'

Walking as casual as possible, she tried to eye her options without seeming obvious in her intentions. Escape was her first instinct. She had only a single concealed dagger for a weapon; not something very effective against any skilled opponent. It would prove a momentary distraction at best - maybe buy her enough time to run. The only problem was she had no idea where _to_ run. If she couldn't defeat what was coming, then who could? Who would be safe? '_There's no Inu-Yasha anymore. C'mon Kagome, get it together this is all on you now._' She briefly clutched the jewel through the fabric of her blouse. '_You have to keep it safe_.'

Resolved she chose to remain where she was.

The demon finally revealed himself, stepping around the corner at the end of the alleyway where she had previously been headed. It simply stood there, staring at her. She was slightly impressed he had been able to hide from her this long. Studying him more, she decided to re-evaluate her decision. She barely sensed any energy from the thing - that was probably why she hadn't notice him until now. Her posture relaxed; this was something she could handle.

The demon didn't seem to take insult at her uncaring demeanor. He was oddly rather human-shaped for a lower class demon too. The only telling feature was the unnatural pallor to his skin - an odd paleness that no mortal possessed unless death gripped them. That and his eyes were blue gems of alien steal. They were oddly void of emotion, like staring at glass. She grew a bit worried. There was a nagging at her senses. She was missing something, but she couldn't figure out what.

The demon took one, sloppy step forward. It was awkward, like the limb had jerked to life as if pulled by a magical string. Realization lit her eyes. "You _are_ dead!"

The body suddenly flew at her, and she barely had enough time to dodge to the side. That was when the others revealed themselves. Dozens of dead demon bodies fell from the rooftops above, spilled in from the entrance and exit of the alley, and all but flooded the tiny area she found herself now trapped in.

Kagome cursed at herself. She should have realized the danger the moment she picked up on the weak signal. Now that she studied it more, she could see that there was a small pool of energy in each body where the heart used to be. It somehow seemed oddly familiar, but she just couldn't place from where. The energy steadily drained as more time passed, but the rate wasn't fast enough. The corpses would be active long enough to overwhelm her if she didn't think of something quick. '_It's almost like that time..._' A memory surfaced.

_Blood. It dripped, crawling across flesh to spill down shoulders, arms, fingers, the handle of a blade, the earth below. It painted her, soaked into her soul and fed the grass at her feet. The fluid of life, spilled by the metal of her sword._

She forced herself to focus. Her eyes caught an escape, '_A ladder!_' and she hastily pulled out her dagger to swipe off the hand that was trying to grab her. The demon corpse evaporated on contact, her blue pure powers causing it to burst into flames the moment it touched the metal. She fought her way through the swarm, able to effectively evade most attacks but unable to keep from scoring some blows to her back. She finally made it to the ladder and hastily forced her dagger into the ground below. The concrete cracked, and a blue sphere of energy suddenly erupted. She quickly climbed. Time was of the essence; that barrier wouldn't hold for long.

She made it to the fist ledge and hurriedly climbed the stairs. Finally she found herself at the top, the roof of the building one step away. The metal rattled under her hand. She didn't have to look down to know her barrier was broken. The zombie demons were following her up. '_Think. There must be something you can do?_' Her eyes studied her hands. There was something, but..

_Demons swarmed, eyes hungry, teeth flashing in anticipation. Wanting to taste her. Wanting to bath in her blood and the blood she shed. Too many to fight anymore. Too many to kill. _

The undead demons roared below, getting closer. She forced her mind back to the present. Eyes frantic, she searched for an escape. The other buildings were too far to jump to. She spotted a door and ran to it. The blasted thing was locked tight. '_Think! Think!_' Still, her mind circled back to that moment. Nervousness gripped her. Her hands fisted at her sides. '_There must be some other way?_' The demon growls continued, louder and great in number. She didn't have much time. The images of the past continued to play haunting memories.

_Fire. It was exhilarating. Never had she felt more powerful. Never had she felt more weak. All this locked inside, all this used too late. Always too late. In her mind those ruby eyes were laughing, mocking her and everything she ever strived for. Wasted efforts like ashes at her feet. Except those eyes were not a memory. They were staring right at her. She would destroy them- she would tear away everything he was. Or die trying. _

Her breathing increased, panic bubbling. She forced herself to relax. Her abilities were rather wild, listening to her one moment and rebelling the next. Panic made it worse. She heard Kaede's voice inside her head, _"Now child, ye must do this only in circumstance of great peril, and only if ye has mastered thy power first._" The demons were getting closer, and her options were limited. There wasn't anywhere she could really run to anymore. She had no dagger to fight with. There were too many to take on anyway. '_I didn't listen then either; I guess I won't listen now._'

Determined, she walked to the centre of the roof and sat down cross-legged. There was no other choice, she had to try. Palms resting upwards on her knees, she inhaled slowly, attempting to calm herself.

_The blood turned to ash and floated on the wind. The fire was gone. She had failed. There was only one choice left now. Her hands opened and in her palms she held the completed jewel._

Terror gripped her. She willed it away. '_Clear your mind. You live in the present._' The memories faded. She breathed in deeply, then slowly let it out.

Blue fire engulfed her form. _'Bigger...it needs to be bigger._' She frowned, concentrating harder. The flame grew, but bits of it started to tinge pink. '_Focus._' She lectured, willing herself to be calm, to be in control. She couldn't allow herself to slip, or the flames would turn on her instead. '_Bigger...more energy...slowly._' The flames returned to their steady blue and grew larger around her. '_Easy...a little more...then hold it._'

The zombie demons were on the roof now, heading towards her with unnatural steps and awkward lurches. '_Hold it..._' The demons were practically upon her, some moving to surround her from escaping while others ran at her. The blue fire continued to burn steadily around her, and every time a corpse drew too close it burst into ash. _'Just a bit longer...make sure they're all up..._' One of the demons roared in anger. It felt like it was right beside her. An image sprang to mind, a flash of light and a scream. Suddenly, a piece of fire turned a vicious rebellious pink. Fear gripped her. '_No focus!_' But doubt was like a poison in her mind, and for a moment her will faltered.

She lost control.

The blue flames burst into wild pink. Her eyes snapped open. The energy exploded around her and she screamed as it burned mercilessly across her senses. The dead demons screamed too - a wave of pure wild power swooping them all into nothing. The fire continued to rage and she felt it tear from her very soul with no signs of slowing down. It would leave and take everything she was with it. Agony. It was all she could feel as she hugged herself tightly, as if her very arms could keep the power from leaving. Her skin began to rip; lacerations tearing open randomly as the power threatened to end her. Blood pooled at her feet.

A single blue eye peeked open, teeth gritting angrily together to stem her painful cries. _'I need to take back control!_ She studied the wild fire that consumed her.

She didn't know if she could.

/.../

"So basically you figured out absolutely nothing?"

Yusuke was in a foul mood. Kurama had returned from school with no useful updates into his miko theory. Another day wasted. With an aggravated growl he kicked a nearby stone. Lately stones were the only things he could release his rage upon. That annoyed him too. "Damn it!"

Kurama tried to placate him. "Trust me, she's got something to do with all this. How else would she be able to sense Hiei?"

"Hn."

Yusuke glared at him. "So what? Maybe she's just got freaky good senses like Kuwabara or something? It doesn't _mean_ anything! Did you even see her with the jewel?" The fox shook his head, and Yusuke threw his hands up in frustration. "We're getting nowhere and the demons just keep coming in!"

"These things take time. We're looking for a jewel thought to have vanished over five hundred years ago. You can't expect it to just mysteriously show itself now. Whoever has it, is good at hiding it."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "That's what bugs me though. Why suddenly now?"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke glared at his orange-haired friend.

"Why are all the lower class demons able to sense it now? If it was so well hidden for all those years, why is it not well hidden now?"

They all looked at each other. It was a valid question.

"I dunno. That's what the Toddler wants us to figure out I guess."

Further conversation was stalled when a sudden burst of energy drew all their attention. Hairs rose on Yusuke's arms and he rubbed them nervously."What the _fuck_ is that? I've never felt anything like it!"

Kuwabara stared in the direction of the source with an awed look on his face. "It feels..._pure_. I can't even describe it. Like a wild storm full of happy thoughts. It's electrifying."

In the distance a burst of pink light filled the sky. Kurama grew nervous. "That my friends, is what untamed miko energy feels like."

Hiei glared at it. "Just what the hell is happening over there?" He felt the aftershocks of power wave across his senses. Warnings flared up his energy, the demonic powers instinctively trying to protect him against it.

Yusuke smirked. "Only one way to find out."

/.../

Her power was literally burning her alive.

She tried desperately to rein it back in, but it whipped around in wild bursts like a raging stallion bucking its rider. The power would not be tamed. She had ignored it for too long, allowing it to simmer silently under her reach. Another cut tore open on her lower leg. She winced, but refused to be defeated. The Shikon burned angrily against her chest. '_Damn it all!_' The power continued to spill to the sky. She forced herself to stand; one shaky leg, then the next. Panting she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the clouds. Arms lowered, hands open, she forced herself to breathe deeply. She focused back on her power, wincing at the mental jab it lashed at her, resolute in her concentration.

In her mind's eye she saw it. A swirl of pink rage at her very core. She reached for it, but it rebelled. Flashes of the past spiked through her, and suddenly the real reason for the torrent became clear. In that power she saw her friends from the past, their smiles and their laughter tinged with the bitterness of its impending end. Her failure. Her doubt. Her pain. Her _fear_.

Her concentration faltered as the images swarmed her. Another cut tore across her cheek. She refocused, and willed herself to face what she had been forcibly ignoring for so long.

The final battle against Naraku.

/.../

Hiei climbed the stairs behind the others, every fiber in his being willing him to head in the other direction. His unstable demon energies quivered within him, both becoming restless in their delicate balance as the pure power swirled them into tense fury. Instinct was telling him danger lurked ahead, urging him that the power he was gaining ever so close to was something that could unmake his very soul. Still, he forced his feet to continue to climb the metal stairs that lead to the top. Overhead the pink energy circled to the sky, electric sparks flaring off the main wave like some giant storm of miko fire. It was oddly beautiful, the way it thundered above them in a display of raw power. It was nature to its core.

"C'mon! Hurry up we're almost there!"

Yusuke sounded impatient, but Hiei knew it was a cover. He could see the nervous gleam in the detective's brown eyes, the tenseness in his muscles. Rightly so. Anything with a drop of demon blood should feel anxious this close to such extreme pure energy. He would wonder at the detective's sanity otherwise.

Finally, they reached the top.

Ruby eyes widened.

At the core of the inferno stood none other than the girl from before. Her raven black hair billowed around like the fire that engulfed her, uniform soaked in blood. A pool of the liquid surrounded her feet. A sudden laceration opened across her palm. The pink fire seemed to be literally tearing itself from her very body. Her face was expressionless, eyes closed in complete concentration. _'How is she not screaming?_'. He could sense her agony from here, smell the pain that wafted with every drop of blood spilled.

The group eyed one another warily. None of them knew quite what to do.

Kuwabara growled. "That energy is _killing_ her! We have to stop it!" He took a step forward before Yusuke roughly shoved him back, "What are you thinking idiot!? You have no idea what that power will do to you!"

"Just look at her! We don't have much time! How can you just stand there and watch!" Kuwabara pointed angrily at the girl, "She's _dying_ Yusuke!"

The detective was at a loss for words. He knew it was true, but had no idea how to stop it. If he tried to get close, the raging fire would destroy him before he could do anything. Brown eyes grew frustrated. "Damn it! What the hell is happening to her Kurama!?"

The Fox looked equally troubled. "There is nothing we can do." His voice was quiet.

Kuwabara grabbed him. "What do you mean nothing! There's gotta be something!?"

"Only she can save herself. This energy...it belongs to her."

Kuwabara stared back at the girl, watched as another cut tore along her forearm. The fire continued to erupt around her, angry and untamed with no signs of stopping. It would burn until there was nothing left. Rage filled him. How could someone be doing this to themselves? It made no sense! He punched the ground. "Damn it!" The energy didn't seem so beautiful to him anymore.

A sudden gasp drew their gazes back to her. The wild pink energy flickered, growing more unstable. Then, it burst apart. They quickly ducked back down the stairs, narrowly avoiding the wave of power as it passed above them. The deafening roar stopped. Silence followed. Cautiously they went back up.

She stood there, breathing heavily as tears streamed down her cheeks. Slowly, blue eyes opened to stare at them. The pain reflecting in their depths was enough to cause even Hiei to flinch. Then she fainted, landing in the pool of her own blood.

"Is...is that you're miko?" Yusuke looked truly troubled.

Kurama barely breathed out a reply. "Yes."

Kuwabara moved to rush to her side, but stopped when a sudden spike in youkai broke across his senses.

A figure suddenly leapt over the ledge of the building. The stranger landed with grace by the limp body of the girl. A single green eye glared at them all in complete rage. Then his gaze shifted to the girl who remained motionless before him. His eyes grew tender. With an odd gentleness he reached down and picked her up. Sandy orange hair shifted in the soft breeze. A fox-like tail twitched behind him. He looked back up at them and growled a warning. Then, just as suddenly as he came, he disappeared, a cloud of smoke masking his departure.

The girl was gone.

Yusuke blinked. "What. The. _Fuck!?_"

...

And that's a wrap! Whew. That was a dramatic chapter...hopefully not too dramatic . It just kinda wrote itself I HAD NO CONTROL I SWEAR! Anywho I hope you all enjoyed it! I loved hearing from everyone. It was great to get all that feedback! I hope this chapter was to your liking as well. If not, be sure to let me know. I accept all reviews :) Also make sure to log in and I'll even reply back to you through a PM. Now, for those who were not able to log in, here are my responses:

**Diane**: AAAH! I completely slipped there! Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I fixed it right away! Kagome does _not_ know Kurama's actual name you're completely right! Surprisingly you were the first to notice it . I was glad because I was able to change it before anyone else saw that embarrassing blunder *blush*. I hope this chapter was less disappointing. I'm also really happy to see your continued support of this story! Please keep me in check! :P

**Alice**: As always a pleasure to hear from you yet again. Thanks for your continual support in this story. Glad to see you're still reading it *grin*

**Guest**: Thanks for your review! Maybe you'll get that pairing. Maybe you won't? Only time will tell *wink* I hope you continue to enjoy my work!

**Dragonlily22**: Haha! Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok! I will up-date and (try) to up-date the other ones soon. Though I admit that this is currently taking all my creative energy. Please don't hate me? I hope this chapter came soon enough and that despite my neglect of my other works you continue to at least enjoy this one? *bambi eyes* Please?

Until next time everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Jewels of Our Hearts**

**Chapter Five**

_Red fabric fell in gentle waves, flaring across skin, folding into hair. The smell of forest. The touch of wind. Silver cascaded, mixing with midnight black. The tendrils moved like waves, tangling in fingers. A hand brushed across flesh; lethal claws tracing harmless patterns. Goose bumps. Lips parted. The embrace of home, the taste of power. Falling further and further. Lost. Pouring everything into the moment, feeling the sensations. Nothing but now. Just eyes of gold sunshine, playful growls of thunder. Smooth and rough, urgent and gentle. Not enough time. It slipped away. Somehow they were frozen. Fast and slow. Savouring. A sigh. She allowed herself to be consumed without regret. _

_Then it stopped. The vibrant gold faded. He fell upon her, motionless. She held him, confused. Something damp spread across her fingers. She pulled it back to stare. It was stained red, blood spilling down her arm. _

_He disappeared. Darkness stole the world away. She stood alone, suddenly desperate and afraid. Her feet moved, but the darkness chased her. She couldn't get away. A drop fell upon her nose. She paused, looked up, and then suddenly it was raining. Except the rain wasn't water. It was blood._

_The blood of everyone she killed._

_She screamed and screamed and didn't think she would ever stop. _

/.../

Kagome was getting worse.

Shippo studied her as she slept with worry, green eyes creased in tension. Her skin was feverish, holding an unnatural pallor that made her look sickly. She let out a small moan, breathing ragged and uneven. The cuts wouldn't heal, despite the salve he had made for them. Unfortunately he was never very good at the healing arts; that was more a trait the rare Silvers of his race specialized in. It also didn't help that her miko powers were fighting the energy he infused, still waging angrily inside her. He didn't understand what was happening – it should have ended the moment she regained control. Yet there she lay, tossing from side to side, never waking.

It was strange watching someone you viewed as a parental figure grow before your eyes into the woman you had first become accustomed to. How could he not though, after waiting so long to even catch a glimpse of her? He was there from the moment she first breathed, through the first heartache of youth, the first scraped knee, the first bike ride, the first Christmas after her father's death, the first trip down the well…The first everything he was there. He watched her learn and understand, even met her once as a child lost in the woods by her shrine, protected her from the shadows, watched as she risked herself over and over again. As such he had gained a new perspective he hadn't thought on in his youth, a newer appreciation for who she truly was. He never understood the sacrifice she had made until he saw what her life had been before the well corrupted her fate, understood how in this world she was still merely a child clouded with the innocence of youth.

Suddenly she let out a small pained cry, and then continued to toss relentlessly in her sleep. He wetted a cloth, carefully dapped at her forehead.

In some strange twist of fate, he felt as if their roles had switched. Now he was her guardian, even if she didn't actually know he was there. He felt extremely protective, as he would for any kit he claimed his own. She was his, their fates were forever entwined and now that he finally had her again – could have her again – he would never let her go.

With a sigh he stood, then stepped out of the room she slept in, closing the door behind him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a phone before speed-dialing a number. It rang once before a male voice answered. "Do you have her?"

"Yeah."

"Did _they_ see her?"

He flinched. '_I hoped he wouldn't ask that._' Taking a breath he replied, "Unfortunately they arrived first and got a nice eyeful."

Silence. It was unnerving. Then finally, "How is she?"

He rubbed his head, staring at the closed door that separated them. "She's been better."

A pause. "Explain."

"It's…complicated." He tried to elaborate, "Her powers, they're more unstable than I remember. She managed to regain control but something else is wrong. I'm not sure if I can help her."

"You better fix this fox. We can't having her dying on us now."

"That won't happen." A growl escaped him. '_Not on my watch_.'

A low rumble was returned. "Do not forget your place kit. See to it that I'm not disappointed. I leave her to you, if she dies then consider your life forfeit. I will handle the detectives."

_Click_.

Muttering angrily he stuffed the phone back into his pocket. "Fucking arrogant dog." Green eyes studied the door where his new charge slept fitfully. Worry consumed him. There was only so much he could do, despite his determined assurances earlier. '_I know you can pull through this Kagome. Please…you have to._' A sudden thought occurred to him. Perhaps he, as a demon, was a bit out of hid depth? Maybe it was time to enlist a favor?

/.../

"Anything?"

Yusuke eyed Kuwabara impatiently, pacing back and forth as he waited. The orange-haired teen scratched at his head, eyes closed in concentration, but his mouth was quirked down in growing frustration. Yusuke's footsteps thumped loudly against the floor. Over. And Over. And Over again. Kuwabara suddenly snapped, "Will yeah quick that already! How can anyone concentrate with you carving a line behind them like that?"

Pursing his lips, Yusuke stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Keh!" His wandering legs stilled as he chose to lean against the ledge of the building instead. Head tilting, he stared at the sky. '_Just who the hell was that?_'

Kurama joined him. "How did we not notice until it was too late?"

Yusuke didn't need further elaboration, his thoughts were focused on the same thing, but he had no answer. He hadn't even sensed the damn youkai until it was practically on top of the girl. Not even Hiei was quick enough to react. Now their only lead was kidnapped. He stared at the dark pool of blood that stained the concrete, frowning. '_Hopefully she's still alive._'

Kuwabara growled. "I can't pick up anything!" Begrudgingly he turned to Hiei with a raised eyebrow. "How 'bout you shorty?"

"Hn."

Yusuke threw his hands up, "I take that as a big fat 'no' then. Great. Just fucking great!"

Kurama suddenly stepped forward, emerald eyes focused on the dark stain of blood just before him. "There may be another way to track her…"

"How?" Yusuke joined him, staring at the dark liquid with unease.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "What are you scheming Fox?"

Kurama ignored them both, instead choosing to demonstrate. Silently he pulled out a single seed, its outer coating made of pure white. He let it rest in the middle of his palm, before closing his eyes and focusing his energy upon it. The seed glowed a bright blue, before quickly fading back to its original colour. He opened his eyes, then flicked his hand to the side. The seed tumbled from his grasp, falling with a small _plunk_ into Kagome's blood at their feet. The blood suddenly glowed blue, before evaporating into fine mist. Once the smoke cleared, all that was left was the seed, except now it was dyed a deep scarlet. Kurama picked it up. "This is how."

"Move over Urameshi I wanna see!" Kuwabara shoved Yusuke to the side so he could get a closer look. His face turned slightly green. "That's so gross. Did that thing just absorb her _blood_?"

Unaffected by his apparent disgust Kurama nodded. "Indeed it did. I've never tried it on miko blood so I'm not sure it'll work. If it does our timeframe will likely be short so we'll have to act quickly."

Yusuke pushed Kuwabara back to his original spot. Then he peered at the seed curiously. "How does it work? Do you just focus your energy on it or something and then it pulls you in the direction?"

"Sort of…I have to eat it first."

Kuwabara paled. "That's just sick."

Kurama shrugged.

Hiei glared.

Yusuke's pocket beeped. Blinking, he reached inside and pulled out his Spirit World Communicator. Flipping it open he stared at the screen as Koenma materialized before him. The child-ruler looked tenser than usual – maybe even a little afraid. Yusuke quirked a brow. '_That's unusual._'

"Yusuke! You need to abort your mission and get over here quickly!"

A vein just about exploded in his head. "WHAT?! No fucking way! No way no how diaper breath!"

Koenma's face darkened, and he felt a chill traveled up his spine. "Get. Here. Now."

The screen turned dark.

He looked up to find the others staring at him. He shrugged. "Guess we gotta head back?"

Kuwabara threw a fit. "How can you say that? There's a wounded girl out there who _needs_ us Urameshi! We can't just abandon her now!"

"For once I actually agree with the idiot."

"Hey!"

Kurama interjected quickly, "I agree with them too Yusuke, it seems illogical to stop now after how close we've gotten. I know she is somehow the key to all of this. We can't give up and leave her to whatever fate that demon has planned."

Yusuke pulled at his hair. "I know I know alright!? I don't want to either but you guys didn't see that Toddler's face! Something's up, something big." He looked uncomfortable. "I've…I've never seen him look like that before. Like he was afraid."

Hiei threw Kurama a look. The red-headed stared him down, then slowly dipped his head in agreement. "You and Kuwabara go check in on Lord Koenma. Hiei and I will continue the search in your absence. That way the trail isn't lost."

"No fair! Why does the shrimp get to stay behind?"

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Because, _idiot_, I'm a better tracker than you. I may not have your spiritual awareness, but I have my Jagan eye which," he smirked, "is even better. We will find the girl."

"But-"

Yusuke grabbed the scruff of Kuwabara's shirt. "C'mon just leave it already. We don't have time for this shit." He opened up his communicator and dialed Botan.

Kuwabara squirmed. "Urameshi! Let go of me!"

Ignoring his friend he watched as blue hair and bubbly pink eyes appeared on the screen. "Hey Yusuke! Long time no see!"

"We need a portal to Spirit World. Now."

She pursed her lips in a pout. "Jeez someone's in a mood. Think you could squeeze in a please or something?"

Kuwabara continued to thrash against him. "Lemme go!"

Eye twitching he growled. "Now Botan. I don't have time." Then, with an aggravated sigh added, "_Please_."

She beamed. "There! Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Kuwabara tried to punch him in the face. He narrowly avoided the assault.

"Botan!"

"Ok ok! One portal to Spirit World coming right up!"

The screen went dark. A moment later an orange portal opened up in front of him. Dragging Kuwabara, he stepped inside and was instantly transported to Spirit World.

/.../

It seemed even after all these years, he was still welcomed here. It was nice to know; he hadn't been looking forward to the idea of possibly being electrocuted by a barrier. It allowed him through though, and for that reason he knew he had made the right choice.

He looked down at Kagome, who still tossed fitfully even in his arms. He could feel the heat from her skin; her fever was climbing. The dampness of her sweat caused him to shift his grip on more than one occasion. Her wounds still oozed through the bandages. She wasn't getting better, she was getting worse. He didn't know how much time he had. All he had was hope.

He hurried up the shrine steps.

"Still bringing trouble are we, Shifter?"

Aged brown eyes studied him casually over her shoulder, dull pink hair failing down in tight curls. In one hand she held a single cigarette, smoke billowing from her lips after the drag she just took. A single eyebrow rose when her stare landed on the bundle in his arms. She jumped from her post on the balcony, flipping in the air before landing on the ground easily despite the height. She waited as he approached her.

"Can you help?" He looked at Kagome, worry etched in every feature of his face. "She won't stop burning up."

Genkai took a step closer, studying the girl carefully. She placed a single hand on Kagome's head, then another on her chest. Brown eyes closed, then opened a moment later. Her face was grave, and he felt his heart sink. "How did this happen?"

"She tried to use her power, but it backfired somehow. I don't know why. She hasn't woken up since the incident"

"Tch. Stupidity by the sounds of it."

He blinked. "What?"

She stared at him with a bored expression. "You heard me. She must have tried something she wasn't ready for."

"Why do you say that?"

She gestured at Kagome as if it were obvious. "Just look, that's the result. Her power is eating her alive. She's lost almost all control of it. I'm surprised you can even touch her without being purified into instant ash."

"I thought she had control of it? You should have seen her before…" He then stared down at her thrashing form. "And she knows me. She would never hurt me."

"You call that control?" She scoffed, then eyed him curiously. "And that's a rather interesting thing to say."

"What is?"

She smiled coyly. "You say a priestess that strong would never hurt a full blooded demon? She _knows_ you enough to somehow keep from purifying your ass even in the state she's in? How...interesting. Where did someone like _you_ manage to meet such a creature?"

He pursed his lips, refusing to say more.

Genkai turned away from him and began to walk towards her house. "Come this way Shifter. I can fix her so you can wipe that dismal look of your face already. She'll be fine – whoever she is. She's not even really the problem you need to worry about."

Hesitantly he followed. "What is?"

She turned abruptly and pointed. "That little trinket there. That is why your friend is having so much trouble getting herself back together."

She was pointing at the Shikon no Tama. It lay exposed, dangling by Kagome's cheek. It must have fallen out while she was thrashing away. He stiffened, but when Genkai made no move to grab it, relaxed. Instead Genkai quirked an eyebrow at him, then looked back to the jewel expectantly. He frowned, eyes following to study the jewel in confusion. It was still glowing a gentle pink, and he felt no influence brush against him. The jewel was perfectly fine. "There's nothing wrong. It's still purified. I can't even feel its presence."

He could see her disappointment in that statement. She sighed miserably and turned away from him again. "How do you think that's possible, as she is right now? Who is keeping the jewel safe?"

His eyes widened. He looked back at Kagome. "No, it couldn't be…?"

"It's because she's wasting all her focus on keeping that thing in check without any regard to the damage its dueling her." The old woman threw her hands up. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

/.../

"I don't like this plan."

Emerald eyes clashed with Crimson.

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

Ruby red averted their gaze.

"Thought so."

Hiei folded his arms, almost as if he were pouting. That couldn't be though, the hybrid never fell prey to such belittling mortal antics! Inwardly Kurama smirked at that. The fire demon hardly realized the influence his little group had on him. He was acting more and more 'human' as the days went on.

"I still think it's a stupid idea."

Kurama studied the red seed with little enthusiasm. "If we want to find her in time, we have no other choice. I have to risk it."

"You're a demon. You have no idea what ingesting that blood will do to you."

A part of Kurama felt touched. "I didn't realize you cared about me so much Hiei." Inside his head he heard Yoko purr. '_**My, the leaps we've manage in our ever-growing friendship!**_'

"I have no such pitiful sentiments!" An angry embarrassed blush settled across Hiei's cheeks. "It would just be incredibly intolerable to be left with those two bumbling idiots without you there to keep them under control."

Kurama smirked. "Alright, if that's what you wish to tell yourself."

"It's true damn it!"

"Shall we start the mission?" He sent Hiei a placating smile. "I'm not sure how much longer this seed can hold."

"Fine. Get it over with already."

Kurama took a breath, then swallowed the seed.

…

Aaaaand that's a wrap! My goodness the responses to the last chapter were awesome! Quite a random bunch I'd say. Keep it up I love hearing from you all! As a lot of you may know, I respond to all my reviewers through a PM if they log in so be sure to do that if you choose to drop me a line ;) I hope this chapter was worth the wait. My computer was trying to self-destruct, but I managed to make it behave. Gave me a fright though – almost lost all my work! Now to those who did _not_ log in when they submitted their review, here are my responses (my only caveat about posting without logging in is to please PLEASE create a unique nickname...It gets confusing to reply to the generic 'Guest' as you will see below):

**Diane: **Happy to see you're still enjoying my work! Glad that last chapter got a nice big WOW from yeah ;) I hope this enlists the same response! :D Also happy to know you didn't catch any more embarrassing mistakes .

**Alice****: **Good to still see you checking my work out! It makes me smile really big every time I see your review. I google translated again but it left me rather confused. I'm starting to think you secretly enjoy tormenting me with your cryptic messages :PI hope you meant that you were happy to see Shippo – if it was the other way then I hope you can look past it! As always, I'll look forward to deciphering the review for this chapter :) Assuming I still get one of course . Shouldn't just take you for granted now should I?

**Erica:** Why hello again! I take it this chapter didn't go quite the way you intended! Guess you'll just have to wait to see Kagome's reaction. I'll be nice and ease your worry – Shippo is never leaving her side again (at least not for a while unless circumstances dictate otherwise) so when Kagome does finally snap out of it he'll be there! I hope you liked this chapter nonetheless and as always I eagerly await your newest response!

**Guest (Posted on Feb 4):** Hey there! Thanks for the review! Always happy to know that people are enjoying my work :) I'm not sure if you're the same 'Guest' that reviewed from last chapter, but if you are, then thank-you for your continued support :D I love hearing from everyone, especially the ones who've been continually up-dating me on their opinions! I hope this chapter met your expectations as well. If you do choose to respond again I do ask that you please choose a nickname as I had many 'Guest' usernames this time around which makes directly replying to you people a bit difficult :P

**CL: **Thank you for your review! I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying the chemistry between Kagome and Kurama. I'll admit it's rather fun to write :) I like them as a pairing too, but I also like Hiei and always battle between them. Who knows where this one will go, the polls are kind of split :S I hope this up-date was soon enough and that you liked reading it! I hope to hear from you again :D

**Ari:** Thanks for your review! Really happy to know you're enjoying my work so far. I hope this newest chapter met your expectations :D You can't have a post Inu-Yasha fic without our favorite Shippo ;) Looking forward to possibly hearing from you again :) Until next time!

**Guest (Posted on Feb 8 – first Guest-posted response on that date): **Thanks for your review! I have no idea if you are the same Guest who reviewed my last chapter but if you were thanks for your continued support. Glad to know you really like my story and find it amazing. Hearing words like that really make all the effort worth while :D I hope this chapter met your expectations as well! If you do choose to respond again I do ask that you please choose a nickname as I had many 'Guest' usernames this time around which makes directly replying to you people a bit difficult :P

**Guest (Posted on Feb 8 – second Guest-posted response on that date): **Thanks for your review! Happy to know you are enjoying the story so far! I have no idea if you are the same Guest that posted last chapter, so if you are thanks for your continued support. I hope this latest instalment came quick enough :D If you do choose to respond again I do ask that you please choose a nickname as I had many 'Guest' usernames this time around which makes directly replying to you people a bit difficult :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Jewels of Our Hearts**

**Chapter Six**

The seed landed in his stomach. Hiei studied him carefully, shoulders tense, jaw clenched. He met his friend's gaze. Hiei nodded slightly. Expression serious, he nodded as well, then focused his power and activated the seed.

The world dimmed around Kurama. He was suddenly consumed with intense emotions, the predominant being _terror_. His heart raced, and pain lanced through him. With a wince, he fell to one knee, breathing heavily, and from the corner of his eye saw Hiei take on a similar stance. Distantly he noticed a glowing purple under the hybrid's white bandana. It seemed Hiei had decided to take this journey with him fully, for better or worse. The blood from the seed coursed through him, tingling against his veins with sensations he didn't understand. It didn't hurt, but it felt alien all the same. Curious even. Nonetheless it tried to consume him, flooding him further with images she saw, spiking him with a fever she suffered. He fought for control. If he wasn't careful, he would lose himself completely to her influence. '_Why is there so much blood?_' Another spike of terror flooded them both, and he almost lost himself to it. Somewhere in the distance of his mind Yoko was shouting at him. Oddly the spell made his connection to the Yoko very weak, and soon he could not hear Yoko at all.

"Just what the hell have you done Fox!?"

For a moment, Hiei's frustrated accusation had him wondering the same. Kagome's desperation and fear battled for dominance, but as more time passed the pressure faded. Finally he was able to re-establish himself, to separate what was him and what was _her_. He breathed a sigh of relief. The worst had passed. Kagome's blood had chosen not to harm him, for whatever reason. Now he could use it to find her. If he was quick enough. '_Are you there Yoko?_'

'…_**Yes. I am now**_**. **_**Are you ok?**_'

'_I think so?_'

'_**How did that happen?**_'

'_I'm not too sure._'

Hiei let out a strained gasp. Sweat beaded his brow, and his breathing was slightly laboured. The little fire demon stood, legs shaky, but otherwise showed no outward sign of what he had just experienced. Kagome's presence lingered, but now at a manageable distance. They could feel her terror, her pain, her sadness, but it was all muted. Crimson eyes bore up at him. "Lead the way."

He nodded, closed his eyes, and focused on the temporary spiritual blood bond that connected him and Kagome together. He felt a pulse pull at his awareness. He concentrated, homing in, and followed the trail as quickly as possible. The blood inside him was burning, disappearing faster than he expected. '_Almost…just a bit more._' In his mind's eye he was flying past buildings, over cars, through people, towards a forest, twisting in random directions at an alarming speed. His brows furrowed together, this path was starting to look familiar. The connection dragged him deeper, past a field, into more forest, before it took a turn and he ended up at the bottom of some very familiar steps. He was about to be lead up it when his mind went blank. Darkness. He blinked his eyes open. The connection had already burned itself out.

Hiei stared at him in shock. "That couldn't be…?"

"I-I think it was?"

They both turned in the direction of Genkai's shrine.

/.../

Shippo eyed the old woman with clear distrust.

Genkai ignored him, and continued on with whatever she was doing.

Kagome lay before them in a guest bed, sweat pouring off her skin, thrashing against the covers as whatever nightmare she had consumed her. Distressed noises fell from her lips, and her laboured breathing grated against his sensitive ears. He kept from looking at her, the suffering almost too much for him to bare. The jewel sat exposed, resting just above her chest. It continued to glow deceitfully innocent, calm and controlled while its guardian was anything but. He felt himself tense when Genkai reached for it. Her hand paused, pink eyes turning to stare into his. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you trust me?"

How to answer that?

She scowled, "Well, you don't really have a choice if you want your idiot friend to live now do you?"

He crossed his arms, but said nothing to contradict her statement.

She watched him a moment more, pink eyes calculating. He wasn't too sure what she was waiting for. Her hand then closed around the jewel, and he saw her face tighten with strain as her eyes focused back to her task. A sudden angry electric pink crackled around her fist, and he couldn't tell if that was from Kagome or the jewel. Genkai growled, an annoyed expression crossing her features. "You truly are a stupid girl." He couldn't help but feel slightly amused. '_Definitely from Kagome then_.'

A blue light suddenly erupted from her hands, battling against the pink energy that was trying to harm her, but of course could not. She was human after all. He felt himself grow suspicious; just what was the old hag trying to do?

The blue light intensified and grew. In response the pink energy flared to match. He had to step away, senses throwing alarm signals at him as the two lethal energies battled each other. Genkai's expression was focused, determined even. Kagome's condition seemed to grow worse as more time passed. He felt his anxiety spike and had to forcibly restrain himself from pulling Genkai away. Despite his earlier unease he did reluctantly trust the old wretch to do what was needed. If Genkai said she could help Kagome, then she would. He had to believe in that.

"I would leave the room very quickly if I were you."

Though her voice was calm, there was a sense of urgency to it. He could understand, the energies swirling in the room were already pressing savagely against him, causing his youkai to flare defensively. Even his tail was bristled in aggravation. Every instinct screamed for him to flee. If this were any other situation, he would. '_But…_' His eyes landed on Kagome's thrashing, vulnerable form. It wasn't any other situation, and he found it difficult.

"Shifter!"

Biting his lip, he tore his gaze away and forced himself to leap through the nearby open window. '_I'm useless to her dead._' He landed in a bush, a single leaf falling atop his head just as blue and pink burst in a giant wave out the window above him. His hair stood on end, a shiver passing down his spine. That had been close. Cautiously he peeked over the window's ledge, studying a panting Genkai and a disconcertingly still Kagome. "What the hell old hag?!"

She shot him a look. "Quiet idiot. She's fine." Her hand rose and in it sat the jewel. It seemed dimmer in her grasp, the pure pink glow no longer present. It wasn't corrupted, but it wasn't completely safe either. He felt a whisper in his mind, a pulling urge of promised power. He shot Genkai an alarmed look which she shrugged off.

"I destroyed her spiritual link to the jewel. She had poured some of her soul into this little gem to keep it hidden. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but with her energy the way it was…she was being influenced, staying as unstable as the thing she protected." Genkai studied the Shikon curiously. "Extraordinary, this tiny thing. To think this slip of a girl is strong enough to withstand its evil lure?" Her eyes were unfocused, and Shippo felt himself growing tense.

Genkai suddenly blinked. She shook her head, and reached for a nearby small treasure chest. Opening the lid she gently placed the Shikon inside, and then she forcibly closed it. A wave of magic passed through his senses, and the calling of the Shikon disappeared from his mind. She turned and gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I have no use for such a trinket, nor the trouble it likes to bring. This box will keep it safe, long enough for the girl to pull herself together anyway."

He relaxed, then turned his focus to Kagome and felt relieved. Already colour was returning to her features. Her breathing had eased, and her brows were no longer creased from whatever nightmare plagued her. She still seemed to be fighting some pain, but her state was nowhere near as dire as before. "Thank-you."

Genkai huffed. "Nothing but trouble every time I see you. Make yourself useful and go find Yukina. She's out in the woods somewhere collecting herbs. When you find her, tell her I need her back. We have work to do."

He felt a growl flare across his lips. "I'm not leaving. Not when she's like this."

"Oh really?"

His arms crossed in firm resolution. "Really."

She shrugged. "You're right, who cares if your friend is still in agony from numerous lacerations? It's much more important for you to sit here and _watch_ her suffer instead of getting someone who can _actually_ help her." She turned to him and smirked. "But what do I know?"

He felt his eye twitching in annoyance. "Fine! Fine! I'll go get her already." Pursing his lips angrily he muttered. "Damn old bitch."

"What was that?"

"Which direction did she head?"

Staring at him dangerously she pointed. "That way."

He turned from the window to leave, but paused after two steps. "If anything happens to her while I'm gone…"

"You'll do _what_ exactly, Shifter?" Genkai smiled impishly.

Deep green eyes turned to study her, deadly serious. "I'll kill you."

Her smile never fell as she nodded her understanding, "You can try." Satisfied he hurried off into the forest to find Yukina.

/.../

Yusuke felt his hair rise the moment he landed in Spirit World. A heavy demonic presence hung in the air, and it was doing nothing to hide itself. He rubbed his arms nervously, already feeling in his gut that he was right to worry about that stupid Toddler.

Kuwabara stood just in front of him, finally silent in wake of the energy that wrapped around them. The carrot-top gave a small shiver. "Feel that Urameshi?"

He stepped forward and nodded. "Yeah, hard to miss." Brown eyes scanned the area warily. "Seems like it's coming from Koenma's office."

"I…I've never felt anything like it. Who do you think it is?"

He flashed a smile, trying to ease his companion's anxiety. "Only one way to find out right?" He pushed passed Kuwabara and headed for Koenma's giant doors with a confidence he didn't really feel. It worked well enough because he heard Kuwabara grunt in agreement before hastily following, shoulders lowering to a more relaxed posture. Looking back at his friend one more time he placed a hand on the door, nodded, then pulled it open.

Koenma's annoyed scowl, in his teenager form, greeted him. "Well it's about time."

He felt his lips lift to his customary smirk. "Can't rush greatness. Now what's so ur-"His words died has his gaze flew to the individual who was off to the side leaning against a wall, posture regal, eyes closed, and the source of the giant energy that was smothering Spirit World. Long silver hair seemed to glow even in the dim lighting, magenta stripes tattooed his arms and face while pointed ears adorned the sides of his head. He glanced back at Koenma in question, body tense and ready to fight if necessary.

Kuwabara stood beside him, a scowl on his face as he studied the regal demon warily. His footing moved casually into a stance more accessible to quick movement. A sign that he was ready to back Yusuke if things got heated.

Koenma stood, trying to peer past them, face growing more frantic as he didn't find what he was looking for. "Where are the others?"

Yusuke blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Don't ask questions just answer! _Where is Hiei and Kurama_?"

"We split up." Kuwabara answered, looking uneasy.

Gold eyes snapped open, and Yusuke had to restrain himself from falling into a battle stance. The strange demon did nothing more, so he forced himself to relax.

Koenma had noticed too, and his anxiety grew. He looked back to Yusuke desperately, "What do you mean 'split up'? Why?"

"Well we had a solid lead on this girl and had to act fast. I'm sure she has something to do with…that thing you wanted us to look into. So we came here and they went after her." Yusuke cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. "Is there a problem with that?"

Koenma exploded. "YES THERE IS! What part of 'abort mission' did you not understand?!"

He felt his face heat up. "What part of 'no fucking way' did _you_ not understand? I'm not just dropping this! Not with the safety of the Human World at stake!"

"Since when did you take your duty seriously!?"

"Since always you stupid fucking _annoying_ Toddler!"

"DON'T CALL ME TODDLER!"

A low growl silenced everyone in the room. "Enough of this petty squabble. You have a problem to fix Lord Koenma, and it _will_ be fixed." Gold eyes narrowed. "Or should I seek the assistance of your Father? Perhaps he won't be such a disappointment."

Koenma paled. "O-Of course not Lord Sesshomaru! I assure you that you can count on my team and me to uphold any wish you desire!" He shot Yusuke a seething glare. Yusuke crossed his arms and looked away angrily.

The demon dipped his head, then gracefully stood. "I expect nothing less. Do not make me return, Lord Koenma." He paused to study the two detectives, eyes cold as steel, before exiting the room.

When the door closed Koenma let out a ragged breath and popped back into his toddler form. He then rounded on Yusuke, "Are you trying to get everyone _killed_!?"

Yusuke instantly felt defensive. "Are you _trying_ to piss me off? What the hell is going on here?"

"Just who was that demon?" Kuwabara was still staring at the closed door.

"Oh no one too important…just _The_ _Ruler_ of the demon realm! And you made him angry!"

"What do you mean Ruler? Like my old man? I thought there was only three?"

Koenma shook his head. "No, I mean _The Ruler_, the one top guy above all other top guys. You have your three demon kings and then you have The Demon King. That is Lord Sesshomaru."

Yusuke scratched his head. "Just how old is that guy?"

Kuwabara looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well my old man was pushing his thousands when I met him. If this guy is stronger than him he must be ancient. Demon power only increases with age right? At least in the noble bloodlines I heard that's the case."

Koenma nodded. "That is true. Lord Sesshomaru is much older than Raizen, by a few thousand years at least. They both lived during the time before the barrier, but Lord Sesshomaru was much older even then and had already established himself as a ruthless leader among the Western lands."

"Why would someone like him care about our case?"

Koenma laughed humorously. "That is the question of the day."

"You don't know?" Kuwabara asked, surprised.

Koenma shook his head. "No, and it's not my place to pry either. That demon…he is not a force to be trifled with. Lucky for us he cares about humans at least a little or this world could be a very different place."

"Keh. The barrier would keep him in Demon World anyway."

"He has ways, and spies. In his employ is the one known only as 'Shifter'. For some reason this demon can shift across the border between the demon and human world without restriction, despite being an S Class demon."

Yusuke felt very disturbed by that piece of news. S Class demons were nothing to sneeze at. One quick glance at Kuwabara told him that his friend felt the same. "Why haven't you guys caught this demon?"

"No one knows the demon's true face. Rumor says the demon can change it at will. Those two qualities apparently is how they earned their nickname."

Kuwabara frowned at that. He didn't like imagining that someone could steal his face.

Koenma sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You must stop Hiei and Kurama from continuing the mission. That girl is involved in something much larger than the four of you. Your lives aren't worth the risk, even if it means we never discover the jewel."

Kuwabara growled. "What about the demons who keep slipping into Human World because they want that stupid jewel?"

Koenma shook his head. "Apparently, that won't be an issue for long. Lord Sesshomaru has assured me he will take care of it. I trust that he will do as promised. As far as I'm concerned, this case is closed."

"Well I'm _not_ satisfied with that! This is bullshit Koenma! Are you really gonna let some bigshot demon tell you how to manage Human World?" Yusuke slammed his hands on Koenma's desk, "When are you going to be honest and tell us the whole story?"

Koenma stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean Urameshi?"

Brown eyes bore into brown. Neither relented. Yusuke growled. "I know about the barrier."

Koenma gulped. "W-What about it?"

Yusuke threw some papers to the floor in frustration. "Damn it toddler! Do you think I'm that stupid not to wonder how so many low class demons were suddenly able to slip through?"

"Well…"

Kuwabara eyed the Spirit Ruler warily. "What's he saying?"

Koenma studied Yusuke, before he looked away with a sigh. "Fine. You're right I wasn't being completely honest." He picked a controller up and turned on the giant screen behind his desk. On it the gold line of the barrier glowed, still littered with numerous red dots at every turn. "It's what you suspect, the barrier is growing unstable."

"U-Unstable? What's that mean?"

Koenma stared at the screen. "It means it's failing, Kuwabara. The barrier is breaking down and we can only suspect it's because the jewel has resurface and is disrupting the power somehow."

Yusuke shot him a look. "You don't know for sure?"

"No, we weren't involved in its creation so we can only speculate at best. There has never been any history of the barrier weakening. We always assumed it would just stay that way forever. We were wrong, it seems. The only change I can think of is that the Shikon must be present now."

"That's the real reason you wanted us to find the jewel so badly, right?"

Koenma nodded. "I'm not sure how much time we have left, but Lord Sesshomaru disagrees with my assessment and has now blocked any involvement I had in the matter." He eyed the two detectives. "That includes Hiei and Kurama. You must stop them if you want them to live. They will be killed over this."

"There has to be something we can do! You can't actually expect us to sit here and hope this random demon is able to save the barrier somehow?!" Yusuke threw his hands up and turned away. "This whole situation is just fucked up!"

Kuwabara looked horrified at the thought. "I'm not leaving the fate of the Human World in the hands of a demon!"

"You don't have a choice! None of us do. This isn't a request it's an order. Bring back Hiei and Kurama. I want _all_ of you off this case immediately!"

Yusuke kicked open the door. "I'm leaving, but it aint to bring them back." He looked over his shoulder at Koenma. "We're the protectors of Human World, and we're gonna protect it." Then he walked out the door.

Kuwabara stared at the stunned Spirit Ruler. "You can count on us!" He grinned, and then followed Yusuke out.

The door clicked shut behind them.

Koenma stood on his chair, staring at his empty office. His eye twitched. Lord Sesshomaru was going to kill them all.

...

Aaaand that's a wrap! Phew. I know it took me a super long time to update! I'm sorry :( This chapter was a bit difficult to get through, then I got sick for a while and that stole all my creative motivation. Excuses excuses I know. I hope it was worth waiting for?

Review responses: thanks for all your lovely reviews! You may have noticed I up-dated this before replying to all of them (which I normally never do). Since this chapter was so late I just wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible (because I' going to bed right after I post it). So instead of making you wait until tomorrow to read it, I thought I'd post it tonight and then I fully intent on **replying to all of your reviews on chapter 5 tomorrow evening when I get back home from work**. For everyone who reviews on this current chapter, I will reply to those reviews before I post up Chapter 7 (hopefully not quite as far down the road this time). For the people who did not log in, I will respond now because I can't PM you later:

**Diane****: **Blast I always seem to screw up! I need to find me a good beta reader T.T I hope this chapter had less errors? I fully intent on going through my last chapter and correcting what I can find. Thank you always for your constructive reviews and I hope you keep enjoying my work!

**bubr bur****: **Glad to hear you are enjoying my story so much! I'm sorry this update wasn't very fast but I'll work harder on updating sooner next time ok? Thanks for reviewing my work!

**Alice:** As always I love hearing from you, even if it's in French. Keep enjoying my work!

**Erica**: I'm very happy to hear you enjoyed seeing Kagome through Shippo's eyes! I really felt that it was important to include that. I hope what ended up happening with Kagome's blood was satisfactory :P Thank so much for your review and as always I look forward to hearing more from you!

**Kaylzzz: **Thanks for your review! Glad you are enjoying the story so much! I hope you liked this chapter too. Looking forward to hearing from you again! :)

**dragonlily22: **I know I know…I took a little longer to up-date this one I'm sorry! As for my other stories…I just have no motivation for them right now. I'll get back to them eventually though, when I can write a decent chapter on them without wanting to delete it all. I hope you enjoy this story in the meantime though and I look forward to hearing more from you! Thanks for your review!

**Ann:** Thanks for your reviews on my other chapters and this one! I love hearing what people think about each one so I really appreciate that you took the time to let me know! I hope this chapter was worth waiting for and that you enjoyed it just as much as the others :) Who knows what's in store next? Shippo still has no idea about Kagome's woes. I look forward to hearing from you further! Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
